


The Daughter of Emotion

by Flaming_Fox_Kit



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Emotional Manipulation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Demigods, Emotional Manipulation, If you have questions please ask in the comments, Kind of Hive Mind, Self-Harm, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Overexposure, Training, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Fox_Kit/pseuds/Flaming_Fox_Kit
Summary: A slightly overpowered daughter of a three-gods-in-one trio. Ethos, Pathos, and Logos. Sapphire struggles with the three parts of her demigodness: Ethics; Emotions; and Logic.I'm sorry. I really suck at descriptions.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make another fanfiction for this. All the other’s I’ve made were never even really taken seriously. And because of Covid-19 I’ve had a lot of free time and extra iTunes money cause that’s how most people pay me if they buy some of my crafts. So. I bought the entire Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series. The original ones 1-5. And because it’s been years since I read the HoO and I’ve only read the first book of the ToA series, I decided that I would place this fanfiction between PJatO and HoO. In fact, with how this goes, it probably won’t even be close to accurate canonically.

1\. Sapphire

Have you ever felt like you could feel the emotions of those around you? Not only that, but their every injury and ache? That was me now. And I could think of about a million different places I would rather be coming into my full power as a daughter of Pathos in than in the camp of the Hunters of Artemis, holding the hands of my younger mortal half-brother and sister. I don’t even know how this started. My siblings and I were running. Again. Our mother had just gotten killed by a monster who had come after me. But because both of the twins could see through the masks that the monsters put on, they knew what had happened. What had really happened. But they were mortal, ordinary. In this place, with these girls, there were too many feelings. Too many curiously hostile flares. Along with the flat lines of apathy.

The goddess had asked me and my sister if we would speak with her privately. I had said no, that I wouldn’t leave my siblings* and that I didn’t like her energy and my sister had said that she trusted me when it came to people, she wouldn’t leave us either. The goddess had gotten this thoughtful look on her face that carefully masked her amusement on the surface. I had told her that nothing about leaving my family was funny and to please leave us alone. A girl who looked about the same age as me wearing a simple silver circlet and a black jacket that still had the silvery sheen the other silver ones had, had come up to me. She had opened her mouth. “Look, kid, I know that you – “

I immediately started to mumble a song that I’d recently heard through the window of somebody’s car.

“I’m done with the drinking  
I’m done with the smoking  
I’m done with playing  
I’m done with joking  
I’m done with ladies  
I’m done with fellas  
Just saying  
Farwell tequila  
So long margarita  
Lady Sarchiva  
I hate to leave ya”

The girl’s face evened out while her emotional center went wild. Confusion. Anger. Wariness. Guilt. Concern. Violation. All of those seemed to be at war within this girl. Finally, anger won. Alongside wariness and another that hadn’t been in the mix before. Protectiveness. For her group. “I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis. What are your names?”

“Why do you want to know our names?” I asked. “We’re not joining your little group. There’s too much hatred here. And resentment.”

The girl, Thalia, reached for a blade.

“It’s all right, Thalia. She is still learning.”

“Lady Artemis.” I turned to the goddess, feeling more than slightly ridiculous calling this kid who looked to be the same age as my siblings ‘Lady’. “Is there a chance that you could tell us anything that could lead to a safe place. Our last one, well…” I shook my head, forcing the memories from my mind. “Well, it wasn’t all that safe.”

“For you, there might be…”

“For all of us. I won’t go anywhere they can’t go.”

The goddess was starting to get this complicated feeling. Curiosity, annoyance, amusement, incredulity. I tightened my hold on my siblings’ hands. This myriad of feelings usually didn’t end in anything pleasant when I felt it. I imagined it wouldn’t be that much different with an immortal. Maybe even worse.

But the goddess had seen my protective gesture, slight as it was and her face and emotions softened. “Very well, Sapphire Carlyle. I will bring you to a safe location at dawn. Until then, rest with us.”

My sister was going to say something, her anxiety was spiking, but I swiped my thumb over the back of her hand and she calmed. She looked up at me. I nodded once and she relaxed. My brother hadn’t loosened his hold of my other hand once the entire time we were in this camp. Which was a good thing. Because even though he was only twelve, some of the girls were giving him such looks of hatred that, had he been alone, I think he would have been hunted down and gutted.

“Thank you, Lady Artemis.” I said. I looked at the sky, it had darkened in the time since we’d entered the camp. In that way it does when it’s about to start getting lighter. Like the darkness is trying with all its might to keep control of the sky before finally yielding to the light of dawn. “But I think it’s too close to dawn for us to sleep, by the time we did, it would be time to leave.”

“Very well, do you have a fear of heights?”

“No.”

“Good.”

And that was all that the goddess said to us until the light came. “Brother.” She whispered.

I drew my siblings’ faces into my stomach, making sure they couldn’t see. I squeezed my eyes shut with all my might and hoped it would be enough. This was how my mortal step-father, the father of the twins, had died. He had been telling off some man who had been teaching at the high school I went to. I don’t know what the argument was about. I just know that I was the topic of the conversation that made the god go supernova. I’d felt a horrible anger that I somehow knew wasn’t mine. I’d felt my step-father’s shock and fear and awe. And I’d felt his pain. But when I’d skidded into the room from the hallway, where I’d been trying to eavesdrop on them, he was only a corpse and his eyes were smoking slightly. The teacher had been gone.

“Hey, little sister. How are you doing?” I peeked through my lids and relaxed my grip on my siblings. They looked at the god with dull curiosity. After all the things they’d seen. After the way our mother had died, this overly happy god who rode around in a showy sports car made of glowing metal(?) wasn’t that surprising. Or impressive.

A week after my step-father died, a harpy had found us. She had screeched something about needing everybody to be quiet, all the while banging on our apartment door. And when my mom, who couldn’t see through the mask, had gone up to her and tried to soothe her, she had ripped her to shreds before starting to chow down on her intestines. If that hadn’t been bad enough, my siblings and I had just been coming back from school, hand in hand as we usually were. My brother pretended to gripe about it and so did my sister (though to a lesser degree and I had a feeling they both enjoyed it) but if I loosened my grip on either of their hands, they would tighten a fraction until I held them securely again.

We had just been laughing at a stupid thing I had meant seriously but had come out sounding comical, taking the final step onto the landing of our floor when the wet sound of our mother’s stomach being gnawed on was heard then seen. We all stopped suddenly, almost frozen with terror. The harpy had turned to us with a jerky twitch and grinned. Her mouth and chin were drenched in blood so her smile was a macabre grimace. She fluttered her equally blood-soaked wings. “How nice of you to join us, Sapphire. Your mother and I were just getting to know each other.”

That had gotten me moving. I had pushed my sibling back towards the stairway. At first, they didn’t move. Finally, I just picked them both up, thanking whoever would listen that they were small for their age, and ran down the stairs. The harpy had flapped down the stairs after us. But the stairway was narrow and she was having a difficult time. That definitely saved our lives. There was a storage closet with two entrances at the very bottom of this staircase. One went to the stairs and the other opened onto a janitor’s closet that opened onto the main floor of the building.

I’d always that it was weird that the building was situated like that, but I was certainly grateful for it then. I’d kicked a shelf of supplies in front of the storage door and again in the janitor’s closet. Finally, I just locked the one out to the main floor. Hopefully, after having two doors heavily barricaded the harpy would go too fast and hard just to slam into the wall opposite the door. Buy us more time.

This wasn’t the first monster my siblings and I had faced. And it wasn’t the first time we’d run. But the twins were starting to get heavy in my arms. I’d set them down and pulled them along. Knowing we would need to talk and talk and maybe scream some for us to be able to continue surviving.

“Apollo. Can you bring these three to the borders of Camp Half Blood? Inform Chiron there is a special case. Tell him this is something he should see to sooner rather than later.”

“Sure. Anything for my little sister.” Apollo said, smiling brightly. He practically oozed arrogance and I almost understood Artemis’ reluctance to be around males. But not all of them were like that. My brother, for instance.

And that is how my siblings and I ended up, squashed together in the back seat of a bright red SUV, flying through the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Sapphire

Apollo spent the entirety of the trip chattering at us brightly while the emotions inside him remained arrogant and prideful though tinged with curiosity.

“All right, you three. We’re here.” I’ll go tell Chiron we’re here. Why don’t you sit here and try to think of a haiku for me while I’m gone?” He got out of the car and walked over the hill, disappearing over the other side.

My little brother immediately began to mutter his response.

“Why must gods be dumb?

Lots of vanity galore

Better things to do?”

My sister and I stifled laughs as we climbed out of the car and Apollo came back followed by – a guy in a wheelchair? Okay. That was odd. I was kind of expecting a centaur.

“Did you think of a haiku while I was gone?” Apollo asked.

“Yes.” My sister said brightly. She straightened her spine and said

“Apollo, Sun god

Bright and cheery forever

He is so awesome.”

Apollo seemed to like that. “Nice work, little lady. I’m impressed. Well, I’ve got to go. See you, Chiron.” And with that, Apollo climbed back into his SUV, which changed back into a sportscar and we shielded our eyes as he left in a flash. Leaving us in the middle of nowhere with a man in a wheelchair who was supposed to be half horse.

“So, children. Why don’t you come with me?” Wheel-chair Chiron wheeled his chair back up the hill and we followed. About halfway up, I started to push his chair for him. It made me uncomfortable just watching him push himself up this hill. And not just me. The twins had been feeling it too. Better to just do it myself. Save myself the stomach ache while I was at it.

Wheel-chair Chiron and I passed by a tree with a sleeping dragon coiled around the base and I felt a wrenching in my gut as some force stopped my siblings. I released Chiron’s wheelchair, turned around and went back to them. They smiled, relieved I’d come back. “I see.” Chiron said. “They cannot come within camp boundaries. It’s against the rules I’m afraid.” I could feel his guilt, brief and subtle. Almost as if this statement weren’t entirely true.

“Then I guess, we’ll find somewhere else to stay.” I said. “Come on, guys.” The three of us took each other’s hands and began to go back down the hill.

“Hang on a moment.” Chiron called after us. “There is something we can do.” We stopped but did not turn around. “I, Chiron, trainer of heroes, give you permission to enter camp.” Thunder crackled through the sky.

We turned and went past Chiron and this time there was no boundary my siblings couldn’t cross. I held their hands, and didn’t let them go as we entered a very pretty farmhouse. It made me angry that Chiron, _the_ Chiron, hadn’t been going to let my siblings into camp. There was nowhere else for them to go. But where they were, I was and vice versa. It was how we had stayed alive the last six months. Never being more than a few yards from each other. Sibling overexposure had happened a few times but when we’d separated farther than that, we’d almost gotten killed. We’d learned to communicate with small things. The twins had an entire language that only they could ever understand. And I understood their emotions. Through some well-placed movements or questions, I could usually figure out what they meant. Them having the ability to see under the masks of monsters had helped. If only because I didn’t seem too crazy. Both of them could see the things I did. And if all three of us saw the same thing, surely it wasn’t completely imaginary.

But _the_ Chiron*, trainer of heroes, had been going to leave them on the other side of the magical boundary they couldn’t get through on their own. Out there, in a world of monsters no one else seemed to see. Chiron called after us, spouting something about protection of the campers who resided here. His requests for understanding made me even more angry. But not only that. I was protective, lonely, and more than a little terrified.

A man with purple eyes came into the room we were in. “Oh, yay. More campers. Just my luck.” His sarcasm mixed with his hostility, however dull it was, was so deep and cutting, it hurt. Literally. A cut opened up on my arm and blood started to dribble down my right bicep. Anxiety from the twins. Alarm from the god and the supposed-centaur. It was all too much. I clenched my hands tight. A burst of energy left my body and I was left in quiet, emotionless darkness as I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Author Notes:  
> I don’t like the way that Chiron is so selective of who gets to enter. He also hogs information that is absolutely necessary. Information that if the demigods had had it, things would have ended more cleanly and with better results. The information he does share, he shares it with too many people and the information is made useless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we start to see from the point of view of one of the twins.

3\. Emerald

I didn’t want to admit it, but it had scared me when Sapphire went passed the tree but Ruby and I couldn’t. We could see the farmhouse and the strawberry fields as well as the volleyball pit and lots and lots of cabins. And people. There was a lot of people, not all of them human. We could see it but we couldn’t reach it. It freaked me out. My distress must have alerted Sapphire because she let go of Chiron(?)’s wheelchair and came back to us. When he had tried to tell her we couldn’t come with, Sapphire had just turned all of us around so we could continue on. I really wanted to stay and I knew she knew that. But I was gladder that she’d chosen us. Chiron had called after us again. Ruby and I looked at each other, then up at Sapphire. Even though she sometimes couldn’t see under the masks of monsters as easily as Ruby and me we trusted her to make the final decision. She had kept us alive and together since Mom – yeah not going there now.

Sapphire made a small head movement that we knew meant _Really? This guy? Is he for real? I’m about to strangle him! Do all people in the mythological world think I’m stupid?_ We went back up the hill and this time we could pass the tree.

Sapphire led us to the farmhouse. That must have been where the wheelchair guy came from. She was tracing his emotional energy to a spot of safety.

But then a god had stepped out. He’d said something. It was sarcastic and mean, even to my ears. It must have hurt Sapphire. My eyes looked at my sister and I noticed the blood trickling from a cut that hadn’t been there before. Yup. That had been a cutting remark. No wonder. But I didn’t know that it could really become a physical cut. It scared me. Ruby and I watched the blood go down her arm. Our anxiety wasn’t making this better but we couldn’t help it.

Sapphire’s hands clenched suddenly and both Ruby and I stepped closer to her, holding even tighter to her hands than before. Energy swooped out of her, forming a kind of barrier around us. Sapphire slid down to the ground, held us closer to her, curling around us. Because even in pain, even unconscious, she was our big sister and she kept us safe.

A boy with raven hair who was older than Sapphire by a few years came bursting into the room. “Chiron. What was that? Is everything okay?” He was followed by a blond female.

The boy who came in first came up to us. Which kind of surprised me. What didn’t surprise me was that no one else could easily get through the barrier Sapphire had created. Judging by the facial features on their faces, the barrier was made of fear, devotion and anger. Lots of anger.

“Percy! Get away from them!” Shouted the female blonde. The others who had entered after them agreed, reaching for weapons, trying to get closer. But they were getting nowhere. The closer they tried to get, the more scared and angrier they got. But they got through to us and yanked this Percy person away from Sapphire, Ruby and I. “Be careful.” The blond female scolded him.

This Percy dude must have been an okay guy because he said. “Geez, Annabeth. She’s hurt. What’s wrong with you?”

Blondie didn’t appreciate that very much. “Wrong with me? Oh, I don’t know, Percy. Maybe that there is a terrifying energy around these people that didn’t want us to get close? Have you no self-preservation?”

Ruby and I locked eyes. While Sapphire was unconscious, we had to fight. If it got too bad, she would force herself awake and do something that I knew she would regret later on. She hated killing. But she would do it to make sure we were safe. And she knew that even if she didn’t kill the person directly, her forcing animosity so intense that they started to kill each other, meant that their blood was on her hands.

She’d only done that once. But that was enough. She knew with her brain that she’d had to. They’d had Ruby and me in chains, we were both bruised, bound together with several other kids. It was the last time we’d been separated. Sapphire had found us and screamed. Ruby and I had never really felt the full force of Sapphire’s powers before. And we didn’t then. But we saw what it did. Up close. The men and monsters started to brutally fight. One mean looking cyclops took a massive bite out of the man who’d been guarding us. Sapphire was there. The blood never reached us, but it soaked Sapphire. Her eyes had widened as she used a knife that we’d found in a tent thing that we’d discovered in the middle of nowhere. The blade was sharp and yellowy. It cut through the chains easily. But it wouldn’t hurt either Ruby or me.

We had run into the woods. And the three of us had run smack into the middle of that scary girl gang with silver everything. They’d helped Sapphire change clothes, suggesting that the three of us separate for a short time, but Sapphire had absolutely refused. And Ruby and I knew to trust our sister. She would keep us safe. She’d do anything. Even kill. It was a price she hated paying, but she also knew that she would pay it again. And so, did we. It mustn’t happen here. Here we may have a chance at protection. Here we may be safe.

“Stop.” Ruby and I said together. “You have to calm down. You’re hurting her. You need to leave us _alone_.” Our combined voices startled the teens.

Chiron wheeled closer to the group now that he could. “Why don’t we leave them for a short while. We can ask questions when the girl is better.”

The campers shuffled out. The blond girl tried to tug the Percy guy with her but Ruby reached for his arm. “Please. Help us.”

He smiled at Blondie. “It’s okay, Annabeth. I’ll be here. I’ll find you later.”

She didn’t like this. But she left anyway.

The Percy guy picked up our sister and carried her to what looked like a camp hospital. Ruby and I followed close behind them. The energy barrier followed, it’s center never leaving Sapphire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next twin

4\. Ruby

Emerald and I were practically touching Percy as he laid Sapphire down on an infirmary bed. He went and got a glass of what looked like iced apple juice and a lemon square. He looked at me, then looked over at Emerald. “I’m just going to drizzle this into her mouth. It’s called nectar. It’s what the gods drink. And this is ambrosia. Both can heal demigods. But only in small amounts. It will destroy regular mortals though. So be careful who you let handle this kind of stuff. Do either of you need it?”

Emerald shook his head. “Neither of us can have it. We don’t want to die.”

Percy looked confused. “But then – “

Realization came over his face. “Oh. Okay.” Then he began to use the straw in the glass to put small amounts of nectar in Sapphire’s mouth.

“Is that all?” I asked.

“Yeah. You’re here. You’re safe. And I don’t know how to help you two, though you don’t seem too injured. Mostly exhausted. I get that. So, I’m helping where I can. It’s what I do.” He looked mildly uncomfortable. “When I can.”

Color slowly came back to Sapphire’s face and her body relaxed in a way I hadn’t seen since before Dad died. Since then, she’d always had a layer of tension around her that seemed impossible to get to dissipate completely. Yet, ten minutes in this guy’s presence and she was a rag doll.

Her eyes opened a small amount and she blinked at me, then Emerald and finally Percy. “Kala.” She breathed heavily, like an ape. And I got the reference. She had just called this Percy dude ‘Kala’ like the ape mother who takes in Tarzan in the Disney movie. Probably because he knew nothing about us and yet protected us and cared for her. She bobbed her head like she was fighting to stay awake but Emerald and I curled up on either side of her and all three of us fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Sapphire

I don’t sleep that often, but when I do, I sleep weird. This time was no different. My dreams were odd. Even odder than normal, and that was saying something. The first part of my dream was actually a memory.* The only time I’d seen someone from my dad’s family. It was also the day my siblings were born. My step-father was practically exploding with pride. I didn’t get why he was so proud. He hadn’t done anything. Mom was the one who did the work. The only thing he had done was pace. I was just as useless in this endeavor. All I’d done was sit in the corner of the room, munching and sucking on the candy that had actually been meant for Mom. Then, when the first one, Emerald, was born, I just stuck another Sour Patch Kid in my mouth and kept sucking until the sour dust was gone, then chewed the sweet part till it was basically paste. By the time that one was done,** Emerald had been cleaned and his umbilical cord cut. Dad was holding him. His chest was puffing up as he looked at his kid.

I knew that no matter what I tried, the only thing this kid had to do was exist and he would automatically be a better child than me. These twins would always be his. I never would be. They were his real children. For a moment, I was jealous. But then Emerald had waved his tiny fist and wailed. I’d stuck another candy in my mouth and stood to go look at him. His big eyes widened when he saw me but he quieted down some. My sister was born ten minutes later. They were so cute.

I decided that it didn’t matter that these kids were better than me by simply existing. They were better than him too.

My family has a tradition that every child is named after a gem stone or semi-precious metal that is connected to a thought process immediately upon birth. My name was Sapphire because when I was born, I screeched so much my face bypassed red and went straight to blue. “Hello, Emerald. Hello, Ruby.” I whispered to my siblings.

My brother had the most intense green eyes. And my sister looked ready to tell me off for talking to our brother first, her face a bright red. Emerald and Ruby Carlyle. The newest gems in our family.

Mom had needed to stay in the hospital for a couple of hours before they would let her leave. So, my step-father and I had gone out to get some food from the cafeteria. When we had gotten back, a nurse was in the room. I knew that this guy wasn’t like the other nurses I’d seen. It helped that no one apart from me seemed able to see him. He had this energy, too. It was difficult to explain. He’d had one hand on each of the twins’ heads. His hands had started to glow faintly. _Huh, I must be more tired than I thought._ I’d mumbled to myself _. Oh well. I guess that would happen to anyone who watches a live birth._

The man looked at me as he passed and I swear I heard him say _“I have never heard a more illogical statement in my life. How are you my niece?”_ The only problem with hearing him say anything was that he didn’t open his mouth once. It was all in my head. The notion was not unknown to me.

As I stepped through the door to follow him, I was suddenly in a very different place. I was in a dark place that I felt was vaguely familiar. I wasn’t sure why. I have traveled a lot over the course of my life so I can accurately say that most cultural structures were familiar in at least a vague kind of way. This seemed almost like it had originally started as an ancient Greek temple of sorts but then was converted into a living space to finally be abandoned and left in a forest, completely forgotten. By humanity, at least. This place had not been forgotten by the creatures I saw. The ones that hid behind masks that no one else could see.

I was safe here. I felt safe. That concept was so bizarre to me. I hadn’t felt safe anywhere since I saw a monster stick its hand into a woman with no reaction. Like it was normal. When I screamed, it had looked at me and smiled a smile so earie and predatory I’d been able to regain my mobility. I’d turned and ran around a corner. But not to hide. I had grabbed an old rusted radio. I don’t to this day, know what I was going to do with it. But a song came to my ears. And it filled me with anger and energy. A dark kind of power. I had stepped out again, and raised my hands at the monster with a man’s mask that slipped back and forth with that of a blood-soaked chin man with a single eye. As fear coursed through my veins, I unintentionally pushed them through my hands. The single eyed man froze and hesitated. “Go!” I had yelled. And he had glared at me before charging back the opposite direction. I was six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is based off a legitimate memory. I was in the room as my actual half-sister was born. And the only different about this, is that there are two kids and my characters aren’t on a road trip across the country.
> 
> **My longest record for sucking on a Sour Patch Kid was 15 minutes


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to post daily. I put up whatever I have written that day/ the day before. Because of that, the chapters will not all necessarily be similar lengths.

6.Sapphire

Emerald and Ruby’s spikes of fear and anxiety got me up faster than anything else could. Within three seconds, I was out of the bed and pushing a blond girl against the wall, using my body to block her from the twins. With a push of protective possessiveness, I contained them against one wall with nothing behind it. The girl let a squeak out before pulling a yellowy blade similar to the one we had found in the woods. I pushed off the wall and let the momentum carry me across the room. I saw blondie smirk at the stance I took. Wonderful. Another person who seemed to think that my stance was wrong. I knew that it was. That’s why I stood that way. 

People let themselves get sloppy if they thought that I didn’t know what the hell I was doing. This girl seemed the same. My breathing slowed. Everything became more defined. Almost all the people who were here, were not in the house. Emotional pulses were not close enough that anyone would hear and come to interfere. Not that I thought they would. Those same people could make things more difficult for me. Block exits. Even help blondie. 

“What do you want?” I snarled. I twirled the fingers on my right hand before flexing the fingers. The twins knew what that meant. I felt their acceptance before I attacked. I felt them leave the room, and knew I could go all out in this fight. My body became more akin to water than a single structure. She was good. Really good. We spent a good fifteen minutes blocking each other’s blows. Her blade cut my skin. My nails raked her wielding wrist. Blood beaded along both wounds. 

This was wonderful. I pushed her away from me and covered my cut while trying to make eye contact. Wonderful. Connection established. I dug my fingers into my wound. She let a small exhalation of pain. I dug more, allowing my eyes to lose focus as I immersed myself into the power. I knew people were coming. I recognized my sibling’s emotional signatures. I continued to pass the emotional pain and crossing it with the physical in her brain. She was screaming now. The people came running into the room. 

They were very confused. All except the twins. I was standing four feet in front of blondie, my eyes unfocused and digging my nails into a knife wound with blondie screaming in agony at my feet.

Two warm pairs of hands touched me and I shook my head as I came back to this reality. Tearing myself from the blonde’s emotional pathways. My fingers came out of my wound and I dragged them to me, assuring myself of their safety.

“What happened here, Annabeth?” Chiron had become the centaur I had first expected. Visually, at least. I was still more than disgusted with his character. 

“I was here to check up on them and she attacked me. She’s dangerous, Chiron. I have no idea what she did to me but it was so horrible.” 

“Is this true?” Chiron turned to me, his eyes and emotions showing disappointment and a little wariness. 

I tapped the back of Emerald and Ruby’s heads. They looked in my eyes one after the other and I understood what had happened, entirely. The blonde, Annabeth, had entered the room and had tried to cross examine them. The interrogation had only lasted a few moments before Sapphire had awoken and forced the situation back into their favor.

“If you consider the ‘checking up’ that blondie mentioned as an interrogation of why my siblings are here with me? Then I suppose so. I did tip the balance. No one hurts my siblings. Not physically, not mentally. You hurt us, we hurt you. Then we leave. Is this place not safe, even for those who know the truth of the gods?”

My gaze was hard and unforgiving. Chiron reached out for my shoulder, speaking softly and trying to reassure me that everything could be explained if I gave it a chance. But I had given a chance. I had fallen asleep. I had let my guard down once. And it wouldn't happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any questions, please feel free to ask them in the comments. I will answer them at the earliest convenience.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This Chiron dude needed to shut up. And the people around us needed to back down. Quickly. I could feel Sapphire’s energy building to strike. Ruby and I each took her hands. Neither of us fought her when she drew us closer. When she pushed our heads down, we went with the motion. Everyone except the guy who had helped Sapphire, Percy, I think, had been knocked unconscious. The Percy guy looked at us, confused and kind of conflicted. As Ruby and I helped Sapphire past everyone, Sapphire reached out and lightly touched his collarbone. A symbol I knew well appeared on him. A triangle with a small heart with a monitor on the top point, a scale on the right another, and a brain on the left. “If you need us,” she breathed. We didn’t go out of the boundary. Instead of leaving over the hills, we plunged into the woods. We may not be able to ‘function’ in this little semblance of society, but we could do well in the wilderness.

When we were far enough away from the camp that Sapphire relaxed somewhat, we knew that we could stop. Ruby and I did our routine check of our stuff. We never went anywhere without this stuff. Both Ruby and I had a knife that we had grabbed from different places that seemed stocked with them. We had learned that the metal was called Celestial Bronze and wouldn’t harm mortals. Which apparently why it didn’t cut Ruby or me. We had the bandages that we had managed to swipe from the infirmary. A few miscellaneous pieces of food. With this as well as some of the edible herbs, berries and roots I had seen as we went through the woods, we would be well fed for a long while. Especially now. But when winter hit, it would be harder. Unless this was a controlled weather location. In which case, we would be just fine indefinitely.

If this Chiron guy was similar to other magical location keepers, he would look for us soon. I nodded at Ruby who rose and left to go make a bunch of trails that would give people tracking us a harder time finding us. I stayed and watched over Sapphire. She had used a lot of energy recently. With that last blast, she would be out of it at best for a while. Ruby came back and I left to do the same.

I quickly came across one of the trails Ruby had made. I immediately broke into a run, making sure that my boots made prints that looked unintentional. When I got further in, I noticed a small clearing that held what looked like it would have made a good campsite, if we hadn’t already chosen one. I made a small fire and, in the center, let it burn for a little bit then stomped it out. I make my way back to our actual campsite, taking extra care not to leave a trail. I got there as Sapphire was coming back to consciousness. I nod at my sisters and they both relax more. Well, Ruby does. Sapphire doesn’t really ever relax. It was why I was so angry at that Annabitch.* Sapphire had let down her guard and she had come in a ruined it.

We had warned her. Told her to leave. We didn’t want her there, in the room with us, and she had told us that she was staying there. That whether we liked it or not, she would ask us some questions. We had told her that we would end up waking Sapphire up and she had said we could leave the room. Ruby and my anxiety had spiked and Sapphire had jolted into action. From a deep sleep to possibly fighting for her life in less than three seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don ‘t really like Annabeth as a person. She is a great character and I appreciate her as a character. But in reality, I cannot stand people like her. And I make that more than clear in this fic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so mad at myself right now. I had spent the last three days working on this story with my notebook. Then the notebook decided it was going to take a walk right when I needed it to transcribe it for my Word document so I could save it here. Does anyone else who prefers to write things physically first have this issue?

8\. Ruby

Part of me was glad to be out of that camp. But another part was sad. Part of me was glad that we had left and another part really hated the blonde for trying to push so hard that we’d had to leave. The Percy guy was really nice and most of the rest of the campers seemed to be okay. There were a few that not even I could stand. Most of them were blondes like the girl. People who were so certain they were right, that they could not accept any other way of thinking. Prideful idiots. The worst part of it was that most people who were like that had earned it. They were smart. Clever. Reasonable to excellent problem solvers. But it got to their heads and they lost sight of what was important. People. Community. If the people around them didn’t agree, they would storm off and be angry at the other party until either they came running after them or they were left in ruins. I had seen it before. 

Dad had been like that. Mom was a pleaser. She would mold herself to fit him, his moods and needs. She was a caregiver. And he was a taker. My sister had suffered more than she had said and told anyone while he was alive. She refused to change because he, or anyone else for that matter, requested it of her. She was emotional; she let her heart lead her almost as much, if not more, than her head. Often, she was right. And that had not gone over well with Dad. His words negative emotions towards Sapphire would hurt her. Causing physical pain as well as emotional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Sooo. With the symbol of the triad-gods. The triangle with the heart, scale, and brain. Each of my MC’s siblings are the other two parts of the triangle. Sapphire is Emotion. Emerald is Logic. Ruby is Authority and knowledge. The two twins are not demigods, but they were blessed by the triad-god. They represent the other two corners of Sapphire’s triangle and if one is messed with, the entire thing gets skewed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting these chapters as soon as I can. I am not in a consistent WIFI area, so I will be posting when I have material to post and a signal to post it with. This means that I may be posting only a couple paragraphs or a few different chapters. It also means that I may be posting at odd times. Sorry for any inconvenience this may cause.  
>  -Flame

9\. Ruby

I woke up shivering. Sapphire must have left for a bit. She must be thinking about Mom. She often went a little way from us when she thought of her. And at night, she kept us warmer by keeping our emotions on the angrier side. She had noticed when she was my age that when she was angry, her temperature was warmer than normal. Our mother used to say that we should try to avoid going to bed angry. It could mess with our emotions. Making the next day more difficult. Then she would scoop the three of us into a weird kind of four-way hug, nuzzling us until we giggled. Emerald stirred. He must be feeling the cold too. We looked at each other and just sat there. Silent but at ease.

When Sapphire came back into the clearing, we could easily see that she had been trying to silence the emotions again. She had a green paste on her arms and a slightly dazed look in her eyes. I hated seeing her like this, but understood her thought process. When she was more physically weak, especially from blood loss, she only had room for her own emotions. She could process and control her own emotions. Until the emotions around her overcame the physical pain and she was back to trying to figure them out. 

Emerald grabbed one of the blankets we had stolen from the house and wrapped it around Sapphire’s shoulders. She shivered and looked at us. She started a little fire and we let the flames warm us temporarily before putting it out to begin moving around for the day. 

We never stayed in the camp during the day. No matter if the area was relatively safe or not. We had to set up at least three other “safe zones” in this camp boundary if we wanted to be relatively unbothered. If we rotated through them sporadically, it would give the people who were no doubt tailing us a little slip up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Empire

Chapter 10. Sapphire

Something was wrong with the way this place felt. Even from the woods, I could feel the exhaustion, discontent and longing. The other feelings Sapphire could deal with, but this longing went past one person. It seemed like something that may have started with one person but spread to other parts of camp. It had been most tangible while the twins were dragging her past this old building that resembled a broken-down camp bunk building. But that wasn’t the only place. It just seemed like the starting point. So, to fix it, I have to go back.

The twins will not agree with this. Well, they may agree but it will be complicated. They don’t want me to get hurt. Or to hurt others. Intentionally or not, it always impacts me and they know that. Because what impacts me, does them as well.

We are the triangle after all.

My arms still ache from where I let the emotions leave me temporarily. It’s something that I love and hate in almost equal measure. I love it because, even if only for a brief moment, the emotions of others fade into oblivion and I am left with my own. But I hate it because those emotions always come back. They always come back and now, on top of their emotions, I have to deal with guilt and disappointment in myself. 

The twins are behind me, I know they are. And I’m sure they are aware that I know of their presence. But I am grateful for bother their presence and their distance. I close my eyes and let the longing pull me to where it began. 

It’s dark outside and the campers are not where you would see them with your eyes but I know they are watching me. Some with trepidation, others with simple curiosity, and still others with animosity. I acknowledge their emotions and let them sift through me, holding the longing at the forefront of my mind. It seems like it will split me in two until finally it makes up its mind and leads me back to the boundary. 

I’m at the tree. *The giant pine tree that stands as a kind of boundary in itself. My hand reaches to a small divot in the bark. It looks like a scar. Like the hole had once been open and oozing with something. As soon as my hand comes into contact with the small knot of wood, my eyes fly open.

Pain. Anguish. Guilt. Fear. Love. Confliction. Belief. Longing. 

I can tell the the sun is rising and that the campers are coming out because at the back of my mind, I can almost hear them murmuring. They watch me as I feel the emotions swell inside me. In an effort to control the emotions before I lose control and hurt anything, I begin to sing.

“I – can hear the whispers in my sleep  
The voices telling me this should be mine.  
You - You claim you trust me  
You think I don’t see the doubt behind your eyes.  
I’m gonna build me an empire  
And it’s lonely at the top  
But madness and greatness can both share a face  
And nobody will ever convince me to stop.  
It’s my destiny  
I was born to play this game  
So fear me  
Or love me  
It’s all the same.  
Try to find a chain that I won’t break  
A price I wouldn’t pay for what I want.  
So you can call me calculating  
You can say I’ve lost my mind  
You can throw me to the wolves  
I’ll be alright.  
I’m gonna build me an empire  
And it’s lonely at the top  
But madness and greatness can both share a face  
And nobody will ever convince me to stop.  
It’s my destiny  
I was born to play this game  
So fear me  
Or love me  
It’s all the same.  
Just one word  
I’ll let the world burn  
Just one word I’ll let the world burn  
I’m gonna build me an empire  
And it’s lonely at the top  
But madness and greatness can both share a face  
And nobody will ever convince me to stop.  
It’s my destiny  
I was born to play this game  
So fear me  
Or love me  
It’s all the same.  
So fear me  
Or love me  
It’s all the same.”

As I sang, I could see things. Images that flashed through my mind. A boy with sandy blonde hair and laughing eyes leaving and coming back with a scar and eyes that had forgotten how to laugh. A mouth that could no longer really smile. It looked like a smile but it felt like the masks the monsters put on themselves before they attacked. And then I saw others. Kids. I saw them dying. 

I saw the gods, doing nothing. I saw Chiron. That stupid horse man, encouraging training. I say encouraging training but I don’t really mean it. What he encouraged was a bloodbath. He knew about these kids’ powers. He knew that if they harnessed them correctly, this threat could have been, maybe not easily managed. But definitely more easily. He saw these kids. And he mourned them after their deaths but he did practically nothing to prevent them. 

He taught them sword fighting and archery. Foot racing and wall climbing. What was useful about most of those things in the real world. Yes, the same masks the monsters wore could be put on weapons that demigods used, but it wasn’t fool proof. Take the kids in the bright yellow cabin. Apollo, if I had had to guess. They spent most of their time in the infirmary from what I could see of the glimpses of the past, doing glorified first-aid. Yes, it was helpful. But how many had died needlessly?

How many had died, when, if they’d know how to bend the sunlight to blind an enemy or sing so loud they broke an enemy’s eardrums, wouldn’t have? 

Chiron was deliberately holding these kids back. I understood why at the same time I hated him for allowing the deaths of those kids. Because no matter the reasoning behind it, he had allowed it. 

Chiron knew that if these kids harnessed their gods-given powers fully, they could become gods themselves. Take over Olympus and start a new age. Like what the kid with the scar had tried. The problem with the scar kid’s plan was that he went back to another, already known foe. He’d gone to the Titans. Ages past wouldn’t come back. But new ones could come in. If these kids came into their own power, they could usher in a new age. 

These kids were war fodder and sentimental tokens of affairs with mortals. Nothing more.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The tree being a border line had never made sense to me. Like yes, it is a single point that can be used. But that is also another problem. It is a SINGLE POINT. The entire boundary cannot be measured by this single tree.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of open/ambiguous ending

Chapter 11. Sapphire

My powers filled me up with the emotions of kids present and that past. Those still living and those dead. I couldn’t contain this. And I wouldn’t have to.

I saw a god. I don’t even fully know which one. Just that the power burned so bright that I couldn’t contain it. I felt Emerald and Ruby try to rush to my aid. I felt the screams of my siblings and knew that they were suffering the same things I was. And that was the last thing I ever knew. That any of us knew. As the camp burned around us and our broken shells crumpled to the ground. Grisly remains of a camp of heroes. Heroes who no longer were. Because we had outgrown our blindfold. Our training wheels. 

This was the second time a camper had come to the realization and so the gods had destroyed it before it or the campers who had helped them in their time of need could become a problem they wouldn’t be able to defeat.

Further along the coast, and across the country as well, two other camps popped up and a old man in a wheelchair looked out along the horizon from the deck of a three story farmhouse wondering what had gone wrong and how he could prevent it from doing so again. At the same time, a wolf howled her grief to the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do think that if a demigod/goddess gets into their head to develop their powers to the level that Sapphire has, the gods would destroy the camp they inhabited as the ultimate form of self-preservation. Because the gods are aware of what happens if you mistreat your kids and then let them get powerful enough to defeat you. They do. 
> 
> The gods did it to their parents. And the Titans did it to theirs. Gaea, Uranus, and Pontus did it to Chaos. 
> 
> The best thing to do is use the heroes while they are useful and when they begin to realize they are being used, destroy them. Destroy them all before they can become a problem.


	12. Chapter 12

If you have any questions, please ask me in the comments. I would love to answer them.


	13. Chapter 13

Do you guys think I should take this another direction? 

At first, I was going to go a whole other direction for this. But then the story decided that it was going to take control from me and this was the end result. However, I do still have the outline for the other idea I was going to use. 

Do you guys think that I should make another version of this?

Yes?

No?

Please comment your answers.


	14. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be continuing this fic in another work.

I will be picking this fic back up. However, it will be done on another work. It will pick up with the ending of chapter 10 of this one. I appreciate any and all comments I receive on my works. If you wanted to see some other things I have written you can also look at my other account. Lue_Ella_Creator. I created it when I was still going by my predominantly feminine name. I'm genderfluid; so I just go by L now because it's something my younger siblings can call me that fits me regardless and didn't want to bother changing it (I also have no idea how to do things with technology so it was just easier making a new account).

**Author's Note:**

> *I hate how Rick uses the Hunters of Artemis. I also hate how he uses the character of Bianca di Angelo as character development for Nico. Bianca has the lamest reason and thought process for joining. Anybody who looks at the characters who Rick focuses on and pays any attention to the emotions and what makes the character human, knows that Bianca was really just there to abandon her brother and leave him isolated and angry at Percy. She is one of the only characters that I can’t like, no matter how much I try.


End file.
